Traditionally, office chairs have been constructed by men for men. Even though over the last decades women are just as common as men in offices, this is to a great extent still true. Most chairs are adaptable to fit persons of different length and different weight, but the main features are still adapted for men. This invention is based on extensive studies of ergonomics as well as physical and social factors, from which it has been determined that there are differences in the way women and men are sitting in office chairs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,805,405, an office chair is described in which a lumbar support is activated upon tilting of the back rest. This is useful for supporting the lumbar when the person sitting in the chair is leaning backwards, i.e. assumes a resting position.
However, in the research that was made it was discovered that persons working in an office chair, especially women, tend to lean forward when assuming an active position, for working on their desk or especially on their computer. With the conventional design of office chairs their backs will not be supported by the backrest in that active position. This is particularly true for short persons who due to obvious reasons are forced to sit on the front part of the seat. Thus, there is a need for a chair that offers support for the everyday working position for persons working in an office. The invention is based on this discovery and the inventive chair has been elaborated especially for women but can be made in any size and is not limited to fit persons of a certain size or figure.